The Louder House
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: See all the crazy things Toby Loud has to go through with his many many, many, many siblings. You've seen big families but none bigger than this. Suggestions welcomed in the reviews, please leave them in twenty words or less at most teen.
1. Chapter 1

**OK time for a different story, with a different cartoon. It's one of my favorite cartoons with the kids of one of my top pairings. Now you've seen the hardships Lincoln goes through with ten sisters. But here, you'll see his middle child... wait for it. Go through life with 22 siblings. Yes. Twenty two. Eleven sisters and eleven brothers. Check it...**

 **First the oldest**

 **Locke and Rhonda, age 17. Twins**

Locke is the oldest of the batch. He's always on the phone, mostly talking to his girlfriend who I'll explain later in the story. He maybe bossy when the parents aren't home but he cares deeply for his siblings. He's white with short black hair and wears a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

Rhonda is second in command and is the second born in her sibling bunch. She's like her brother but more strict, but not less loving for her family. She wears a blue tank top and Khaki short shorts.

 **2/22**

 **Lance, Ruby, and Rosetta, age 16. Triplets**

Lance is the dumb one and doesn't know that much in life. He wears a turquoise dress shirt and jeans. He's white with white hair.

Ruby and Rosetta are musical ones. They dream of starting their own rock band and dress highly similar to their aunt and idol Luna Loud. They have caramel colored skin.

 **5/22**

 **Rhea and Lulu, age 15. twins**

Rhea and Lulu are the comedian duo of the family. Rhea dresses as clown and Lulu wears a modest orange tank top and green skirt. Along with five gag flowers. 1 on her shirt, 2 on her shoe, and 2 on her bracelets. They're Latina like her mother.

 **7/22**

 **Lyla, Roshelle, Leo, and R.J. (wink) Age 14, quadtruplets**

These four are the most athletic and active in the household. They each want to do a separate sport when they grow up, but are open to any and all competitions regardless of what they are. Lyla wants to do Cheerleading so she usually wears a red and yellow cheerleader outfit, for some reason. Roshelle wears a grey wiki shirt and black track pants. She wants to do track and field sports. Leo is a basketball prodigy and regularly wears a red sleeveless jersey with 10 on it to represent his number in the order his siblings were born in. And R.J. wears a violet hooded grey short shorts with pink thigh high socks and blue flats. Lance and Roshelle are white with white hair while Leo and R.J. are light brown with black hair.

If you guessed what R.J. is short for, give yourself a nice pat on the back.

 **11/22**

 **Now for the Younger siblings**

 **Roman and Razor, age 9. Twins**

Roman is the dark one, he wears an all black shirt and sweatpants. He's extremely pale with pitch black hair and has zero emotion at all. And seems to have the ability to teleport because he usually pops up out of nowhere and scares people. He like to write dark poetry and watch teen vampire soap operas, whether their old school or new school.

Razor is kinda of the paranoid one. He wears a white shirt and red shorts. He's constantly looking over his shoulder, has a lot of conspiracy theories and the first to run at the sight of danger. But he loves and trust his family and wants to protect them. They try to give him help with his problems but he doesn't want to be careful. He's Laitno with white hair.

 **13/22**

 **Ludo and Robin (boy), age 7. Twins**

They're the handyboys of the home. They both wear overalls and have white, though only Robin wears a green shirt and remembers to wear underwear. What's under Ludo's I DONT WANT TO KNOW! Anyway they both have mastery over a lot of different tools and can repair anything. They're both Latino.

 **15/22**

 **Lexi and Remi, age 6 Twins.**

They are total divas. These two are white little girls with black hair who dress in princess gowns, Lexi in pink and Remi in orange. They act sophisticated and love attention. They are also in a budding rivalry in beauty pageants, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other and their sibs. Even though they are a handful.

 **17/22**

 **Leroy, Roddy, and Rowan, Triplets age 4.**

They are the geniuses. Leroy and Roddy are white boys in white lab coats and green pants. Rowan was dark caramel skinned and wore a maroon sweater with dark blue pants. They all have black. They each have a PH. D and a Nobel Prize and have graduated college just like their aunt Lisa.

 **20/22**

 **Layla and Randy. Twins age 1 and 4 months**

And the youngest and most recent are here. They both only wear diapers because they're babies. Layla is white and has a tuff of white hair. Randy is Latino and has a small batch of black hair. Not much known, but we'll see when they get older.

 **22/22**

 **And those are the siblings of the only one in this batch who was born alone.**

 **Toby, age 11.**

Toby is Latino with small patches of white skin on his left elbow and right cheek. He wears a grey polo shirt with Khaki shorts. He likes video games and watching TV. He's kind of the glue that holds this family together. When a sibling needs his help, he's there. He loves nothing more than his family and will always be there when they need him.

 **So that's a low down on the kids. Man this is a lot. Seriously maybe this family is part rabbit. Anyway see how Toby Loud survives this mad house.**

 **If you have any suggestions on what to do, you know where to go.**

 **See yah**


	2. Death Meddle

**Okay the first real chapter of The Louder House, some will be from the show, others will be my own ideas. Don't know how to incorporate all the sibs but YOLO.**

 **8:45**

We see Toby opening his locker, but then he heard a droop and felt a draft. He looked down to see his pants around his ankles, exposing his rubber duck underpants. He looked to the side and complained.

"Really?"

Then everyone laughed.

 **10:10**

Toby was getting up to leave then fell to the ground. He saw his shoes laces tied together.

"How originall?"

He sarcastically said while everyone laughed.

 **12:35**

At lunch, he went to sit down until he heard a

 **pleeeeeeeeeeee**

He took out a whoopie cushion from under his behind.

"Seriously?"

Everyone laughed again.

 **3:15**

He looked around for the bully, he then open his looker and a bunch of garbage was dumped on him. This was it.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" He then stomped away.

 **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

Toby was then walking home with his two friends Grant and Steven. Grant was an eleven year old African American with a black and light blue striped long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He had a small afro with a white streak on the left side. Steven had light orange hair and wore a black shirt, blue jacket, ripped jeans, and black boots.

"So you really confronted that bully?" Grant asked.

Toby confirmed "Yes Grant, I told to meet me in front of my house at 4:10 so we can settle this."

"Oh my gosh, you go throw down like two hounds for the last slice of bacon" Steven asked in a mix of southern and British accent.

"I'm not an animal Steven, I'm going to give a strongly worded speech to this brute. I just need to write."

"Looks like that bully left you a reminder." Grant pointed to Toby's grey hair.

"Eh?" He turned and saw a note stuck to his hair with a piece of gum. He read it

 **"Dork"**

He was so annoyed. Grant smelled the gum. "Hmm don't recognized that flavor."

"Let me try" Steven then took a whiff. "Smells like (sniff sniff) my family's trip to Acapulco last summer"

"They used Mexican flavor gum."

Toby saw an arrow on the note which meant to turn it around, he did and saw

 **"Mexican's not a flavor, you ignoramus"**

The three were shocked at this. But that soon wore off.

"Well I better get this off, don't want my siblings getting involved. Every time even the smallest things happen to me they always jump in but only makes things worse."

"I don't know, maybe they'd be helpful, Your sister Rhonda gives the best advice. She told me to never be myself. Sigh what a woman" Grant then spaced out. Yeah if you can't tell who's kid this guy is, he also has an unrequited crush on an older Loud.

"Poor Grant, when will he learn to just let it go?"

"Probably never Steve." He turns to us. "Sweet poor little Grant, he doesn't know what having 22 meddling siblings is like

 **FLASH**

Toby was now laying down on the coach with a blanket over him. Locke took his temperature, Rowan took an X-ray, Rhea and Lulu bandaged him up from the waist up but left off his mouth to breathe, Lance made him hot chicken soup which he accidentally spilled on his lap, and then Rhea and Lulu came back to bandage everywhere below his waist.

 **FLASH**

"... and that was just a stumped toe."

"Well then you better get that gum out." Grant told him.

"I suggest you use peanut butter, smooth. Because chunky will get stuck in their with the gum. I speak from personal experience." Steven suggested.

"Thanks guys."

Toby then went inside to find an empty living room

 **pheow**

He then saw Layla and Randy playing with their toys. He told them to shhhhhh. He snuck around them and

 **squeek**

He step on a rubber clown.

They heard silence.

 _"shhhhhh"_ went the babies.

"shhhhh" said Toby. He went to the kitchen hiding the gum from his siblings along the way and made it to the fridge. But he was furious when he saw no more peanut butter and threw the jar in the garbage. He overheard Rhonda say 'cut it out', and this gave him an idea. He snuck over to a can in the living room where found a pair of scissors. He then snuck his way to his room, past his other siblings and was home free.

.

.

.

Until

"Greetings human"

He jumped at the sudden appearance genius triplets, nothing gets passed them. "There's liquid ambarstarasaflu in you phillicular area." Said Leroy. I have no idea what he just said.

"Huh"

"You have gum in your hair" Rowan clarified.

"Oh right I'm sure-"

"Being of average intelligence you clearly did not place it there yourself." Said Roddy.

"There for we came to the conclusion that someone is picking on you."

Toby went down on his hands and knees and begged them not to tell anyone. Rowan told him there wasn't enough room in any of thier brains for this kind of tom foolery. Her words.

Thinking he's in the clear he went into his room and snipped the gum out.

But then.

.

.

. **BOOM**

His door was flung from the hinges and he saw all 22 of his siblings looking pissed.

"YOU'RE BEING PICKED ON!"

"Guys I thought you wouldn't say anything."

"Correction, I specifically said there wasn't any room for your secret, so we transferred it to Lyla. Who's brain apparently has room to spare." Clarified Rowan.

"Thanks" said girl was grateful, until she realized what that meant. "Hey!"

"So you are being bullied?" Asked an angry Ruby.

"Uh no."

"Then explain that" Rosetta pointed to the hair covered gum.

"Uh that's my gum" he popped it in his mouth "hmmmm, Mexican flavored. AND HAIR" He then spat the gum out. Then his siblings went furious and thought off revenge plans. He tried to tell them to stay out of it bu they didn't listen. Soon they gave him some ideas on payback like telling the principal, texting a picture of him to his friends, insult comedy, a curse, using him as a plunger, even giving him the chipped cup at a tea party. When R.J. went to find the boy who bullied her brother, he finally stood up.

"STOP, IT'S NOT EVEN A BOY!" Everyone then stopped to look at him in shock and confusion.

"Is it a dog?" Asked a confused Lance.

Toby decided to come clean.

"It's...

It's a girl."

GASP

 **SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

All the girls sans Rowan then gave him a group hug.

"Normally I have no concern for human emotions but, SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She then joined the hug.

"What" The boys of the family were so confused.

Rhonda explain "When a girl picks on a boy, there's only one explanation.

She liiiiiiiiiiikes youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

 **Squuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

"That's ridiculous. That's not real." Complained Toby's boy siblings.

"Nikki" Locke was silenced.

"Dana" Lance was silenced.

"Maddie" down went Leo.

"Alexa" Roman looked down.

"Bayley" Razor fainted happily at the name. Then stood up ashamed.

"Jessie" Ludo zipped his lips.

"Star" Robin followed his twin.

"Dextra" Leroy silenced.

"Jackie" Roddy stopped.

"Huh, maybe your right"

"AHH come on guys, she shoved a hamburger down my pants. I was picking sesame seed out of my buns for weeks"

The girls awwwww'd at that.

"You people are nuts. She hates me, I'm meeting her today to give her a piece of my mind!" Said a defiant Toby.

"You need to give her a piece of your heart." Said Rhonda.

"WHAT"

"I think he needs to **kiss** her." Layla and Randy made kissy faces.

"WHAT"

Then the sibs made what looked like a sibling-nado. Toby ran for it to the bath tub.

"HELP ME!" He screamed into his walky talky.

 **"Grant Reporting"**

 _"Steven here, whats the emergency?"_

"My siblings have lost it, they think the bully likes me. They want me to kiss her!"

His friends though about this and...

" _I say he goes for it."_

"STEVEN"

 **"Come on Tobe, they might be right here. Girls know more about this. Besides, isn't that how your brothers first started with their girls."**

"Well yeah but that can't be...uhhhh...woah uh me? You relly think she may like ME? How would I know?"

 ** _"You know what to do"_**

So he told them he would go for it, they were ecstatic.

When it came time for the moment of truth, the sibs looked out the window while Toby went of screen.

 **Smooch**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww-

 **POW**

"Oooooooooooooo"

Toby stomped back with his left eye all bruised up. He was seething with rage. He just went up to his room without saying a word.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The boys said to the girls.

 **4:30**

In Toby's room.

"GUUUH why did I listen to them. My siblings are ALWAYS WRONG!"

 **Whistle**

"huh"

He looked out the small window, and into the view came a small pebble with a note that landed on his bed. He read it

 **"Sorry dork, here's my number**

 **505-6712**

 **Text Me"**

He was surprised, then smiled. he looked out the window again and got hit in the face with a bag of frozen peas. He saw another note on it.

 **"For your eye**

 **I'll see you in school**

 **XOXOXO Nia Jaq"**

Now he was really shocked, and happy. He looked to see the girl who put him through so much torture. He saw a girl his age but a couple inches taller. She looked a tad Asian, had brown hair to her shoulders, and looked a bit bigger than the girls in school. She wore a black hoodie with a green outline, white short shorts, black thigh high socks and green flats. She gave him a small wave with an apologetic look and made a run for it home. He smiled and looked back at the readers.

"Well guys, maybe this one time they were right. BUT DONT SAY ANYTHING"


	3. Love and Chore

**Alright, third time I'm writing today. The third installment and episode two of The Louder House. May hold some similarities to Chore and Peace.**

We now see Toby dragging around five garbage bags around the house, why well he'll tell.

"It's chore day in the Loud household, and taking out the trash is MY job. It's not TOO bad... unless there's 25 people living in a single house, it tends to.." he went wide eyed at the trash in the upstairs bathroom, it looked like a mountain. "pile up.

But we all have to do our part. Even if it's really really gross." While the sole lone child was doing that. Lance just takes the hairs out of the drain, which was little. Ruby and Rosetta vacuum and dust around the house respectively. The comedy twins and sports quads do the dishes, along with Roman and Razor. The handy twins scooped the pets' poop, two cats, three dogs, two canaries, three hamsters in tiny hamster balls, and two snakes Ludo brought home and tamed. The diva twins made the beds. And The oldest did the laundry while watching the baby twins. Toby had always thought he had the short end of the stick because he got garbage duty from over twenty kids, he was sure he will never smell again.

He couldn't take it.

"ATTENTION SIBLINGS!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear what Toby was whining about this time. "I have gotten a raw deal in this house!"

"You mean your grey hair. I think it looks kinda cool." Lance said happily "it reminds me pappy."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT OUR GRANDFATHER, THIS IS ABOUT MY CHORE! It's the hardest out of all the chores in this house, and it's not fair I get it because I DON'T have a twin or triplet or anything."

"Listen here Tobe, even with our birth mates we do just as much work as you. Maybe more." Locke told the middle child.

"Yes talking Nikki over the phone while waiting for underwear to be dry is SO MUCH HARDER than dragging nine garbage bags around a seventy yard radius house." he said sarcastically "you guys are the lucky ones. Just look at the brainy bunch, I mean what do THEY do?" he gestured to Leroy, Roddy and Rowan who each had a clipboard and headset on the coach.

"Excuse me," Rowan covers her micro phone "We DO the BILLS Toby." She reminded the grey haired Loud.

"Well if you think your chores are so hard, then you wouldn't mind trading with ME."

"Tobe, with twenty three kids there's a delicate balance in this vicinity. One wrong move and this place will be a complete dump." Rhonda told him sternly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ludo asked.

"Well in that case..." We now see Toby marching around with a picket sign with a trashcan in a circle with a slash. "One two three four, I won't do your dumb ole chore!"

"What are you doing now?" asked an annoyed Rhonda.

"I'm on strike until someone switches chores with me. Five six seven eight. Garbage day will have to wait."

"But what do I do with all this poop?" Robin asked while lifting several tiny poop bags.

"Nine ten eleven twelve, take that poop out your self."

"Will you stop speaking in chants Lame-O?" Asked R.J.

"Thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen, uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he then tried to think of a rhyme for sixteen.

While he's doing that pan out to see the mid sections of the parents of the house hold. We see one had an orange sweater on an jeans, while the other one had on a purple hoodie and blue yoga pants. They were the father and mother respectively of the twenty three siblings.

"This looks like it could get intense, think we should intervine Lame O Sr." asked the one in purple.

The one in orange dismissed "Nah, I want to see what he can rhyme with sixteen. Besides this just like what happened to me at Toby's age."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Let's just let the kids deal with this themselves, they could learn something from this."

"hmm I guess, and while they're doing that, how about we get back smashing zombies online?"

"You read my mind."

 **Later**

A few minutes into the strike Lexi was balancing books on her head "...and that's why I should be the next Miss. Cute and Mean-WAH" she practiced her speech before tripping over a pile of garbage.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

 **Ruby and Rosetta**

The musical thirds of the second oldest set of kids were practicing for an upcoming concert. They were also joined by a really tall man in a camo vest jacket, black jeans, and black boots. This was their roadie Paul.

"What you think Paul?" Asked Ruby.

"It stinks." the giant replied in a British accent.

"Way harsh man." said Rosetta.

"Not the song, your room" Paul corrected then left "Paul's gotta blow."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

 **Lance**

The ditzy boy of the batch was getting ready for a shower but found the tub full of trash "Yuck"

 **Tonight**

Toby was just walking out of the bathroom, and then heard his sibling from the eldest twins' room.

"Princess can't live in this BARN!" Remi complained.

"This is too bad even for me." Ludo agreed.

"We all know what we must do right?" Locke said.

Toby feeling they gave in, went to his room for the night. "hey hey hoo hoo, tomorrow I get a new cho or... Good thing they're giving up, because I'm out of rhymes."

 **Tomorrow**

Toby was just waking up, he looked for a new out fit in place of his purple sleep shirt and pants but found nothing. He went downstairs to find Locke and Rhonda leaning against the walls.

"Uhh guys, where's all my clean laundry?"

"About that dude we didn't do it." Locke said.

"WHAT?" they then held up signs with slashed circles with a shirt on it.

"You two are going on strike?" he then saw everyone holding up signs saying they are not doing their chores either.

"We all are." Lyla stated.

"Which means no laundry, no dishes." Rhonda said.

"AND no bill, Stacy cut the power and water. We're going off the grid." Leroy finished.

"One two three four, I won't wash your clothes no more." Locke chanted.

"Chores, what are they good for?" Ruby started.

All the other siblings finished "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

With the parents

"Now can we intervene?"

"Not yet hon, they can do this themselves. Back to making zombie soup?"

"Fine Lame-o"

After the twenty three way strike things have gotten worst. The house was now a pig stine. They was no lights, everyone was wearing garbage in place of their regular clothes, and it was completely covered in trash, dirt, and poop. Two days into this there was a twenty one way fight, until they heard faint crying. They went to Layla and Randy's shared crib but found a racoon. "GAH" Robin then chucked the vermin out the window. Tony then realized "Wait, if that was a racoon... then where's Layla and Randy?" he asked fearfully. They all gasped then desperate looked through the trash.

"I can't find him." Roman said.

"Me neither." Lulu replied.

"WE'VE LOST OUR BABY BROTHER AND SISTER FOREVER!" Razor screamed.

"Not yet, but there's a way." Toby then held up his strike sign "I declare this strike OVER" which he broke over his knee, which hurt "WHO'S WITH ME?"

"WE ARE!" everyone then broke their signs.

Leroy called Stacy "Stacy how soon can we get back on the grid" he check his watch "62 hours, what if I threw in a cheesecake?"

And then the lights went on, they then all did their chores. Laundry done, hair removed, dishes washed, beds made, poop scooped, garbage taken out, in just six seconds flat. But no babies.

"We did all our chores but still no Layla and Randy." Locke said sadly.

"Sigh this all my fault, I can still hear their little giggling." which we did.

"Toby what are you talking about?"

"Oh mom I'm sorry you ha d to hear this but we lost" he heard the giggling and realized "Layla? Randy?" They saw the babies in the parents arms. Mom had Randy, and dad had Layla "You guys had them the whole time?"

"Of course Tobe, we wouldn't leave them in that mess would we?" The mom asked.

"I'm glad you guys figured this out. And never try another stunt like that again okay?"

"yes dad" everyone said.

Soon Toby was throwing away all the broken signs from the strikes "Well guys, I learned that we all have a part we must do. Otherwise everything will get stinky."

"HEY LOUD" Toby turned to see his neighbor Ms. Shirellia, who was a woman in her possibly sixties in a blue gown "Don't bother, there's no trash pick up this week, the garbage men are striking for more money!"

"Wait, they get PAID to take out the trash?"

 **five seconds later**

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, GIVE US CASH OR NO MORE CHORES" back to striking with the twenty three kids.

"Now this is a problem."

"Well shall we deal with this... Ronnie?"

"We shall... Linc."

 **And that's all I got.**


	4. Dark and Scared

**Okay, now for an update to my Loud House fanfic.**

It was a nice Tuesday afternoon, Toby Loud was working on his science project for school: the solar system. "There you go Mars, right next to your pal Earth. I'd watch out for Jupiter if I were you, he's quite... gassy." Toby commentated.

"Hey Toby."

AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH Toby jumped and knocked over a container of blood his younger goth brother Roman was holding when he appeared right next to him. "Roman! You got blood all over my project."

"Relax, it's fake." Roman clarified. Razor had just walked in and realized the mess "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH BLOOD!" He screamed.

"Relax bro, it's fake."

The three then cleaned up all the blood from the dining room. Roman inspected his creation. "Hmmm, needs more corn syrup." The scary and scared twins head into the kitchen.

 **Ding dong**

Toby then went to answer the door. When he answered it, he was met with a boy his age with brown hair, and glasses. He had a green t shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He was also a lot shorter than Toby. Next to him was a girl three years younger than him with light blue hair, a pink dress, and pink flats. There was also little girl with a blonde pony tail, a spike collar, and a skull earring. She wore a light grey shirt, black sweat pants, and boots. Toby greeted the boy visitor.

"Hey Zen." The dudes fist bumped.

"Hey Tobe, ready to work on our project. BTW my parents are out, so I have to watch my little sis and here friend."

"Cool, hey Zee."

"Hey mister." The color haired girl greeted.

"Sage."

"Sup."

While the two boys were working on their project, Zee was playing a with a digital pet and Sage was eating a tub of chicken legs bored out of her mind. Just then Roman entered, when he saw the girls. "Woah." And then Razor came in and "Woaaaah." Roman dropped a jar which broke, then they ran before anyone noticed them.

 **In their room**

Roman and Razor were pacing around their room, wondering what is happening to them. "What do I do brother?" Roman asked.

"i don't know Rome."

"Sigh, even though she's not my type... Zee is just so pretty." Roman wooed.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Sage isn't the scared and paranoid type, but why does that make so alluring?"

Roman took her doll of Vampire Queen Allauna, "Don't worry Allauna, you'll always be my un-dead soulmate. But until we're united, it can't hurt to have someone to hang with."

"You think we should talk to them?"

"Well, it's worth a shot."

 **later**

Zee was in the living room watching cartoons, minding her own business when...

"Hey"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, she screamed as Roman had just pooped up out of nowhere next to her. "Cartoons, the only remainder of our youth until we all become old and bitter. Hey, I'm Roman." He held his hand out for the nice girl. She took one look at him and.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zee screamed while running to the door. Roman just slumped miserably.

 **Meanwhile**

Sage went to get a snack from the fridge, then she saw a plastic container filled with green stuff. She took it out to inspect it.

"I see you found my anti ghost goop."

GAH, the punk jumped and spilled the 'goop' on her.

"Oops I'm so sorry here let me clean that up." He pulled a towel out and rubbed the green stuff off her. "It's my secret recipe."

"I also have a secret recipe, my knuckle sandwich." She threaten, he didn't need any other instruction to run.

Just at the same time Zee ran out the door, "Great not again." Sage went out after her friend.

Razor joined his twin on the lonely coach. They sighed miserably. "What happened here."

"We were just trying to talk to Zee and Sage, but they ran off." Roman explained miserably.

"What's wrong with us?"

"Well I don't know what's wrong, Sage is great for you Roman. And Razor, Zee is-"

"Uh dude I'M trying to get Sage." Razor interrupted him.

"Yeah, Zee is mine."

"Oh. Yeah I don't think they're into your specific interests." Toby said now knowing who wants to date who.

"Well What are they into?"

"Don't know them that well, but Zee looks like a regular normal kid. And Sage seems more of a tough king of gal."

"Hmmmmm."

 **That night**

"LEXI! Did you take my hair gel again!?" Locke demanded. The mini princess Peach stepped out of her room.

"NO! BUt someone took my perfume, LANCE must have took it." The fashion moogle exited the bathroom.

"NOT, but I would like to know who took my green church sweater Rhonda." The three then started arguing, then they were interrupted buy a fight between the male sports quadruplet and the handy twins.

"SHUT UP!"

"What is going on?" Locke asked.

"HE TOOK MY BASEBALL BAT!" Leo pointed at Ludo.

"NOT HE TOOK MY CHAIN NECKLACE!" he pointed at Robin.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGG, HE TOOK MY BIKER'S HELMET!" Just then a six way brawl started until they smelt an aroma.

Lexi stooped the fight "Hold on, I smell my perfume" She followed the scent to...

.

.

... Roman and Razor's room? She open the door and they saw

GASP

Roman in spraying him self with perfume, in a sweater, with slick back hair. Razor holding a bat, in a chain around his neck and biker helmet.

EEP.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"I was just trying to be normal so Zen's sister Zee would like me." Roman explained.

"And I was trying to be more tough so her friend Sage would like ME. We're sorry we took your stuff." The two bowed in shame.

"Yeah your sorry... you didn't let us help!" They were not expecting this.

 **One make over later**

After all the siblings, sans Toby, had heard Roman and Razor want to change, they immediately wen to work. After a long process, Roman now had blond hair with bangs still over his eyes. He was wearing a purple T shirt with a puppy playing basketball, brown shorts, and sandles. Razor now had a black spikey hair, a skull shirt and necklace, ripped jeans, and black boots.

"FINISHED!"

They looked themselves in the mirror

GAH, Razor jumped. "A little crazy, but hopefully enough for my soon to be lady."

"I think I can work with this."

"Go try walking in your new shoes." Rhonda asked them to do. But then they just fell down the stairs as Toby was just heading up to his room while carrying his complete science project. The grey haired Loud raised an eyebrow.

"Who were they?"

"The new and improved, regular Roman and tough Razor." Rhonda told him as they popped their heads out of the room and in the hallway.

"That's how you're helping them, by changing who they are completely? I don't think that's-"

"Like you have any insight in the heart." Rowan.

"Just get Zee and Sage back here bro." Commanded Lulu.

"How?"

"Get Zen to bring them, don't you have more work to do on your project?" Rhea asked.

"Nope, done." Toby presented the solar system, then R.J. broke it with a hockey stick.

"Not any more." The others grinned as Toby glared.

 **Tomorrow**

Toby and Zen were fixing up the broken project, Zee was back and playing with a yo-yo while Sage at a giant piece of salami.

"So the dog did this?" Zen asked confused.

"uhhh yep, BAD FRED!" Fred was a terrior, who seemed annoyed and butt-scooted away. Just then the new twins had just came down, took a few deep breathes, then went over to their respective crushes.

"OM-gosh Zee, it's so great to see you again." Roman said in monotoned happy voice.

"Hiiiiiiii, do I know you?"

"I'm Roman."

"No, Roman is dark and brooding."

"Well I'm not anymore." Zee just looked uncomfortable.

With the 'former' paranoid freak. "Yo yo yo Sagey, Dr Razor is in the hizzle." He mocked a rapper tone.

"What is this?" she asked with narrowed eyes and her mouth full of deli meat.

"The renewed Razor Loud, R. Loudah." The girls just looked confused at each other.

 **And then Locke and Nikki took them out on a triple mini golf date which went terribly wrong.**

When they got home.

"What happen?"

"Are you going on a second date?"

"Tell us everything!"

"Are you totes in love?"

The goth and scaredy cat sighed, "No, everything fell apart."

"We're sorry guys, we shouldn't have tried to turn you into something you're not." Locke apologized.

"We're sorry" same with everyone who changed them.

"You guys have your own style. A brooding masochist, and a guy who thinks everything is out to get him. You guys are special, and we love you just the way you are."

"Thanks guys, we know you tried to help." Razor told them.

"We thank you, but now we must be alone." Roman said while they went upstairs.

Toby was just walking with his project until he came across their room.

"Well Allauna, Zee doesn't like my old self, she doesn't like my regular self" The grey haired boy saw Roman throwing off all the non-him stuff on the floor, and Razor taking off the rapper outfit. "She just doesn't like me at all."

"Who am I kidding, I'm everything Sage hates in a guy. Scrawny, weak, and I sleep with a night light to keep away the boogyman. We're just gonna die alone surrounded by the cats and bats we so adored." Roman and Razor then went to cry themselves to sleep.

"Poor guys."

"Drac, bedtime." Just then a bat flew by and knocked over Toby's project.

"Darn it."

 **Tomorrow**

Toby was now at his partner Zen's house, a small white house on the side of the suburbs.

"Done, now if we just stay away from your house, we're gold." Zen said as they finished their solar system.

Just then Zee walked in and appeared to be covered in blood. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH ZEE YOUR BLEEDING!" Zen then fainted.

"Don't worry it's fake."

"Why do you have fake blood?" Toby asked.

"She saw Roman had a plate of it, and she thought it looked intresting." Sage told him.

"Did not! Maybe a little."

Toby turned to the delinquent and saw a container of green goop. "Uh what's-"

"Some anti zombie goo, got the idea from razor. This could be helpful in the probability of an apocalypse."

They then went off to finish their things. Toby then got an idea, he then butt bumped the project off the table and it broke.

 **Later**

Back at the Loud house, the guys were finishing fixing their project for the third time in two days. Razor was right now in the basement putting some touches on a disaster proof bunker. Until he felt a smack on the rear.

GAH, he turned to see a smirking Sage. He then blushed she that she touched his bottom. "Ummm hi."

"Hey, I see you dropped the rapper gimmick." She remarked.

"Yeah, it wasn't really working for me. I tried to be more manly and tough, but who was I kidding."

"Well I'm really glad you're back to your old self." she thanked while wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks, well see yo- wait what? You... like my real self?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Honestly, I never thought that much on boys. Until I saw you." She purred.

"But I thought I was too meek and helpless for you."

"Perfect for this."

EEP

He looked at her smug face, "Did you you just pinch my buttock?"

"...maybe." she blushed, which caused Razor to blush. "Does this answer?" She used her free hand to grab him by the collar and kiss him on the lips, he was shocked but soon melted into it.

 **Meanwhile**

Roman was just putting his fake blood in the fridge, then closed the door to see...

GAH

Zee standing on the other end. "Oh, hi."

Zee picked up a couple fruit sodas, "Hiiiiiiiii, you blacked your hair back." She commented.

"Yeah, the blonde wasn't working. I tried to be more regular and normal, but I think I'll just stick to who I am."

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that."

"Thanks well bye." He walked away gloomily. But then reversed walked back, "Wait you are?" Zee wide eyed. "But when we first met you ran away from me, I thought I scared you off."

Zee then shyly confessed, "Honestly, I thought you were to out of my league. And I couldn't think of what to say to you, so I ran." She then blushed "You actually look kinda hot in black." Now Roman blushed, they were like two little kids in love.

"You know, my coffin collection is in the storage room in the basement, wanna check it out?"

"Hmmm okay, as long as I don't have to get in one." Roman then showed her his collection.

Toby saw all this and winked to us.

 **Well that's all I got.**

 **Bye**


	5. A Complicated Relationship

Toby was just opening his locker at the beginning of school, and he didn't even flinch when he found a bunch of water balloons falling out and soaking his clothes from head to toe. The pranks on him have gotten a little more frequent for a couple weeks, but he didn't mind at all. Especially since he found a laminated note that said, "Wet's up Handsome McDork, signed... Nia Jaq." Yep, the girl from chapter one is still pulling these shitcks on him. Though they were less gross and painful, but a couple occasions when people were getting suspicious. "Oh, and a little heart. Turn the note." he did so, and saw an invitation to the new Ace Savy Jr movie tonight, with an 'or else'. He smiled and winked off camera to someone we can't see.

"Hey pal." Toby jumped when he heard his friend Grant approach him, he tugged the note away in his back pack and turned to his best friend.

"Hey Grant, what's going on?" he tried to play it cool like nothing was off.

"Oh nothing, just that there's this new dual Bash Bros tournament at the arcade. Winners get two tickets to Dairyworld A-moos-ment park!" he showed Toby a flier for such a video game tournament.

"SERIOUSLY!? Oh to bad I'm busy helping Rhonda with stuff." he wanted to go but, he knew that if he flaked on someone like Nia Jaq, you be turned into flakes. And not the kind that comes in a bowl with milk.

When Grant heard the name 'Rhonda' he immediately went into a dreamy state, just like his father when he use to think about his friend's oldest aunt when he was his age. " _Rhonda~"_ he swooned. When ever he even thinks about her, he goes hazy eyed and starts spouting absolute nonsense. He stumbled away saying, " _Oh what's the Easter Bunny doing here in Transylvania on Christmas? "_

Toby turned to us and commented on his friends behavior, "Yeah he gets like that whenever he's around Rhonda, he goes goomballed and starts saying things that don't make any sense as per what the author just explained a few in the last paragraph. Too much like that, and he'll never come back from Rhondaville. But that's not important." he continued talking through the 4th wall as he made his way to class, "Look, I like the guy. But Nia really hates people seeing her passionate side, so we decided to keep... whatever is going on between us on the hush-hush. That goes to my friends, adults, and even my own family. I don't expect my self to keep this a secret for long but, I really don't want to incur the wrath of Nia Jaq. One time I accidently broke her skateboard, and she whacked me on the rear with both pieces of it... for an hour... each. Couldn't sit properly for two weeks, I had to tell my family I was the victim of angry bees." He was now sitting in his desk waiting for class to begin, he returned to his conversation with the audience, "While she does leave a sting on me every now and then, but I get more from home. Have you met my family?"

 **Later tonight**

It was six fifteen, a half hour until the movie starts. Toby has just exited his room in a similar outfit his dad wore on a double date he and his wife went on with their older siblings, except his shirt was grey. "Okay, dress sharp, hair nice. I know it's a little formal, but we we're gonna go to this new restaurant called 'The Stop'. It's a bit fancy, but they have amazing food. Okay here's the hard part, getting out the door without my family seeing me." he then slowly made his way to the stairs, looking over his shoulders for any signs of his sisters or brothers. He had to hide from his sisters because of the probable constant dolling they would do to make this a romantic date, though it wasn't that far, but Nia Jaq prefers something small. Not an entrance on a helicopter with a stand of flowers and a chocolate fountain. The Louds were always a tad 'Go big or go home!' kinda people. And he couldn't let his brothers see him like this, because the roughhousing means he had to start his presentation all over again, or the constant teasing that brothers are known for. He made is way down the stairs and immediately out the door, much to his surprise he made it out in one piece so easily. This was a tad unnerving for him.

"Okay that was way to easy, something must be up with my siblings." he checked his watch, "But I have no time for that, I gotta go." he then went over to his bike, and rode off into town to the theater.

But little did he know he was being watched. From the bushes was the little plumbers of the Loud bunch: Ludo and Robin. Ludo brought out a walkie talking, "The choo choo has left the station."

When Toby rounded the corner, a figure was shown from behind a trash can. This was Lyla in a camo unitard, she pulled out her walky talky "Tom Brady is approaching the endzone."

Then Rhonda and Locke were shown hanging from a tree, Locke pulled his listening device out, "Would you quit it with the codes, where's Toby?" he demanded.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they were hiding, Lexi pulled her talky out while she was in a oversize trench coat and big brimmy hat, "he's near the movie theater."

"Poo poo."

"And Randy says you're taking all the fun out of missing his nap time." The oldest twins rolled their eyes at Rhea's translation of their youngest's babble.

 **With Toby**

The middle child of the extra large bunch has just reached the theater, he put his bike on the rack and chained it their. He got a text on his phone, 'Waiting inside, theater 6, look for an extra large popcorn bucket'. He nodded as he entered into the theater. The others followed suit in trench coats and shades.

Toby made it to the room they were playing the movie, he looked for the bucket he was instructed with and saw his 'date' with it. Now he had a huge smile seeing his former bully in such attire.

Nia Jaq wore a black dress that reached her knees, with some slight frills on the hem, and a white bow on her left side. She also wore her black thigh socks and with white flats, she also had a tiny hairclip with a yin and yang symbol on her head that kept her hair in a side ponytail. She even put a little make up on her face. She didn't like getting all dolled up for anything, but the restaurant they were going to afterwards was worth all this glamour. Also from the reaction her outfit had on Toby was an added bonus. She patted the seat next to her, and he was instantly there.

"You actually showed up." she said in a very seductive Asian accent.

"Of course I did, I love the Ace Savy franchise hehe." he giggled embarrassedly.

"Oh so you want to marry it in ten years." she teased while looking away in mock sadness.

Toby tried to remedy his mistake, "No no, that's reserved for someone..." he took her soft hands in his, "special."

Nia smirked at how much this dork was a total wreck in trying to please her, but she loved him anyway. "I was just messing with you, you know how much you mean to me." she said in a loving voice.

"Yeah, same to you." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek, which made him smile.

" _There's a pinnacle in the carrot cellar."_ he let out in a love filled trance, until he got slapped in the face, "thanks, and sorry. " he said as he rubbed his stinging face.

"It's fine, just don't go all McBride on me." Nia told him.

While they were talking, the Louds were in the far back row listening in on their conversation.

"Is that the girl that clocked Toby before?" Remi asked suspiciously.

"Can't be, she looks so pretty and dolled up, blegh." Robin gagged.

"Didn't he call her Nia Jaq? As in the note I found in his room?" everyone looked to Lance in confusion, he showed them the note he found. When they read it, they were shocked at what this meant.

"Wait does that mean?" R.J. questioned. Just then they saw Toby and Nia making out while the ads were still playing on the screen.

"It would seem so." Leroy stated.

"So that's what he's been doing at night for the past few days, going places and trading spit with the toughest gal in middle school?" Ruby wondered. "Nice of bro to snag one."

"Uh guys." Razor told them and they saw the apparent couple in question staring a disappointed hole into their souls.

Gulp. The Louds went as Nia marched up to where they we're sitting with intent to turn them into soup.

Meanwhile with Toby, "Yeah that's gonna get a little rough, so let's just," he then swiped the scene over to him and Nia Jaq watching the opening to the movie. "you didn't kill them did?"

"Nope, just made sure they keep it low key, and to not spy on anymore of our dates."

"So now we're on a date huh?"

Nia turned to the grey haired boy, and pressed her lips to his hard. Which he returned with as much force, or as much as he can.

But in a dumpster in the back of the theater, lay twenty human pretzels, and two babies who were just looking with wonder.

"I can't feel my limbs." They all groaned in pain.


	6. Price of Admission 2: The Sequal

**"They say these forests were abandon, some say their haunted. By a man in a suit, with no face. So now he looks for a new face... YOURS!"**

 **AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH, the people scream as they pop as they get squeezed by deadly tentacles. They get chased as they come across some sort of pages. Before he gets them.**

 **"The Slenderman: The Movie", this Saturday at nine o'clock".**

And that's what little Toby showed his mother on his phone, a trailer for a movie based on a creepypasta. I know it's kind of odd, but hey this is fanfiction. He was hoping his mother would let him see this new horror movie, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Ronnie Just laughed at her grey haired son's request, he just looked annoyed. "Oh you're serious, Toby you know this movie is based on the creepypasta story/indie game. He stalks a bunch of kids who tread through a haunted forest, you're not going." she denied permission for Toby.

"Oh come on mom, I've played those indie games before." Toby tried to argue.

"And you wouldn't come out of our room for three weeks." Locke pointed out as he was coming down the stairs.

"Toby Francisco Loud, the answer is NO! You'll think someone's after you like your father when went to The Harvester at your age." Ronnie finalized her decision.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Lincoln yelled as he popped up from behind the coach Toby was sitting on with his old Bun-Bun wrapped in his shaking arms. "On a completely unrelated note, that trailer is BANNED from this household." he went to his room shivering, leaving Toby to sigh in frustration.

 **Saturday Night**

We now find ourselves at the Royal Woods Movie Theater, where we see Toby and his little friends between the rooms for the Slenderman Movie, and some other thing about ponies. "This is so unfair guys."

"I kind of agree with your parents Toby, after the indie game me nor my dad could sleep for months." Grant stated with a twitch in his eyes.

"Aren't you use to scary things in life Grant, given your mother was in a mortician's club and has vampires statues in her closet. That's one night I'm never getting back."

"Well it's true my mother is pretty frightening like your aunt Lucy, but even she has standards."

"And I was taught to never trust a man in suit. Especially one with no face." Steven commented.

"Besides, now we get to see the new My Tiny Horsey movie!" Grant said as he and Steven ripped off their shorts to reveal shirts with little colored horses with wings.

"Yeah I'm almost tempted to just go to the movie and not tell my family. Secrets are practically non-existent in my house. With the large amount of people and paper thin walls, the last time I had a secret Remi blabbed it to everyone." Toby stated at seeing the overly bright and happy shirts his friends were wearing.

Steven giggled, "You wear Dory the Adventurer undergarments." Toby just glared at his partial farmboy friend.

"Hey Tobe." the grey haired Loud jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder, a hand he saw belonged to his secret girlfriend and roughest kid in his school: Nia Jaq. She appeared in her normal outfit, along with a extra large bucket of popcorn, "You come for the Slenderman movie too?"

"I was just saying that to these guys." he lied.

"Sweet, let's go." Nia grabbed his hand and they walked into the movie, Toby left the Brosies (what they call fans of the movie they're gonna watch).

"I reckon this ain't gonna end well is it?" Steven asked.

"It never does."

 **143 minutes later**

Everyone was just walking out of the theater talking about the movie.

"Wooo aw yeah, that movie rocked!" Nia jumped out feeling like the queen of the universe, "And that's why nothing can scar the wrath of NIA JAQ & TOBY!" she looked around to find no sign of her beau. "Uh Toby." Nia Jaq wondered as she went back in and to her seat to find "GASP"

Toby did not look so hot, his eyes were wider than dinner plates. He looked paler than his brother Roman, and more shaking and jittery than his other brother Razor. Though he appeared frozen in fear.

Nia Jaq reached out to touch him, "Toby?" but as soon as she made contact.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE SLENDER MAN! PLEASE DON'T RIP MY HEAD OFF WITH YOUR TENTACLES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** "Toby! TOBY IT'S ME NIA!" she violently shook the scar for eternity boy until he calmed down.

"N-n-n-Nia?" he then cried into the shoulder of her hoodie. "I'm sorry Nia, but I hated that movie. Mom was right, I'M NOT READY!" good thing no one was around to hear that.

Nia Jaq patted him on the back and cooed into his ear "It's okay, it's okay. I got you Toby."

"Is everything okay?"

"We heard the screams of a little girl."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toby hid under the seat again as the previews till the next showing started.

"Great, I just got him to talking level of calmness." Nia complained as she pulled Toby out from under the seat. She carried his shivering form to his two friends outside the theater door to the hallway.

"I have a feeling the movie was a bit much for the little guy." Steven commented.

"I told you seeing that movie was a terrible idea, but did you listen?" Grant softly stated to his best friend.

"No, and I should of listen." Toby squeaked out in fear.

"Dang straight."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh, Toby just hid behind Nia again. This time the three no frightened kids saw Mr. and Mrs. Loud walk up to them.

"Where's Toby?"

"Nowhere!" Grant and Nia Jaq stated.

"Not here." Steven said.

"EEP!" Toby was then pulled out of his hiding spot by an slightly angry yet concern Ronnie Anne Loud.

"I warned you this film would be too much for you."

"Son, the next time one of us tells you not to do something. Please listen to us." Lincoln pleaded his son.

"Okay, can we go home now." Toby asked in a high squeaky voice.

"Sure."

"Can I bring Nia with me, I don't think I can be alone for the next few... months."

The older Latina Loud rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you say honey." Toby then immediately clung to a now slightly embarrassed Nia Jaq.

"Well I guess I'll just call my mom and tell her I'll be staying over at a friend's house." Nia stated as she followed the Loud parents with Toby clung to her like a second hoodie.

I don't think she'll leaving Toby for a while.


End file.
